


Cover art for "Lemon Meringue Lies" by Nejinee

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Do not repost, M/M, Waiter Steve, chef bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "Lemon Meringue Lies"





	Cover art for "Lemon Meringue Lies" by Nejinee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lemon Meringue Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960476) by [Nejinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejinee/pseuds/Nejinee). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2ROQImd).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
